


Major Meeting

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-04
Updated: 2013-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 10:57:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6751225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Major Meeting

Natasha Romanov literally runs into Clint Barton, a Major in the army. He has recently been honorably discharged. He now makes a living running a gym. Natasha is a journalist tying to move on from her best friends death. Can these two fix each other.


End file.
